Dil ki dhadkan tum hi ho
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: Emotional OS on abhirika. Plz peep in to know more.


**_hello guys, this is an emotional OS on abhirika._**

* * *

Tarika and Abhijeet were no more in contact and Tarika was living in London with her parents as they forced her to go to London and build her career there. She had promised Abhijeet that she would come back one day. Now, it has been year she was in London.

In mumbai

Abhijeet was driving to bureau. He was driving fast because he was late for bureau. He was really missing Tarika as he had not seen her or listen her for a year. He was in his thoughts when suddenly a truck hit his car badly but it was a accident. Blood was flowing from Abhijeet's body. His car was scattered by so many people. He became unconscious. People took him to hospital. People also found a badge. It was a CID badge. They informed CID bureau.

CID bureau.

Acp: Daya ye Abhijeet abhi tak aya kyun nahi.

Daya: pata nahi sir.

When suddenly, CID bureau phone rang. Acp received the call.

Acp: hello. Acp praduman speaking.

Man: hello sir, yahan pe aik banda hai jis ka accident ho Gaya hai aur us ke pas CID badge tha.

Acp: Kyaaa? Khol ke dekho kis ka naam hai.

Man: ji sir, sir ye koi senior inspector Abhijeet hain.

Acp: kyaa? Konsa hospital mein le ke gaye hain?

Man: sir, city hospital.

Acp: thank you.

Daya: sir kis ka call tha? Kon hai hospital mein?

Acp: Abhijeet la accident ho Gaya hai. City hospital mein le ke gaye hain usse.

Daya: Kyaaa?

They all came in hospital. They ask from receptionist.

Acp: senior inspector Abhijeet kahan hain?

Receptionist: sir ICU

acp: thanks.

They came in front of ICU. A person was standing there.

Acp: ap ne phone Kia tha?

Person: ji han mene hi Kia tha.

Acp: thank you so much.

After 3 hours, doctor came out from ICU

Acp: doctor, Abhijeet ab kaisa hai.

Doctor: wo..

Daya: Abhijeet theek hai na doctor.

Doctor: wo I'm so sorry but Abhijeet coma mein chale gaye hain.

Daya: Kyaaa? Ye Kya keh rahe hain ap? ( teary tone) ap jhoot bol rahe hain.

Acp: Daya, sambhalo apne ap ko.

Daya: Kya hum usse mil sakte hain.

Doctor: ji han.

Daya: thank you.

They came in Abhijeet's ward. Abhijeet was laying on his bed with closed eyes. Daya took his hand and said

Daya: Abhijeet. Kyun karte ho tum aisa. Bara maza a raha hai na tumhe. Hamari to koi parwah hi nahi hai. ( teary tone) hum ro rahe hain aur ye sahab maze se so rahe hain. Plz abhi uth jao, na karo aisa. Tarika wapis aye gi to Kya jawab dun ga mein us ko. Waada Kia tha mene us se ke tumhara poora khayal rakhunga. Abhi uth jao.

After one year

It was one year since Abhijeet was in coma. Everyone loose their hopes. Tarika was unknown of that Abhijeet is in coma. This was the day when she was going to her city of dreams, India mumbai. She was so excited to met Abhijeet after 2 years. She was doing her packing.

Tarika: omg, I can't believe I'm going back. Oh my god, I'm gonna meet Abhijeet after two years. Yippee. This is my one of the best day.

Tarika's mom came in.

T.m: Tarika, packing ho gai?

Tarika: yes mom.

T.m: chalo phir tayyar ho jao phir tumhe airport bhi jana hai.

Tarika: yes mom.

Tarika has done her packing and she was ready to go to airport. She reached airport and boarded the plane. After 8 hours she reached mumbai, city of her dreams. She took her luggage and took a cab.

Tarika pov: oh my god, aj mein bohat khush hun. Abhijeet ko kitna acha lagega, aik bohat hi acha surprise. Mera dil kar raha ur ke us ke pas chali jaun. Hmm, pehle mein us ke hi ghar jaun gi, usse bhi to pata chale ke wo mere liye kitna important hai.

After few minutes, cab reached Abhijeet's house. She paid the bill of cab and rang the bell. After few seconds Daya opened the door and was shocked to see Tarika.

Daya: Tarika

Tarika: han mein, surprised na? Wese kaisa tha surprise? Pata hai mein Abhijeet se Milne ke liye bohat betab thi isi liye sab se pehle yahin ayi hoon. Are aise Kya dekh rahe ho Daya, bhoot hun Kya? Andar to ane do.

Daya: han ao.

Tarika: Daya, Abhijeet kahan hai?

Daya: Abhijeet?

Tarika: han Abhijeet, pooch to aise rahe ho jaise kisi Abhijeet ko jante hi nahi ho. Are batao na kahan hai.

Daya: wo Abhijeet...

Tarika: Daya... kuch hua hai Kya? ( worried tone)

Daya: wo.. ( and started crying)

Tarika: Daya plz mujhe batao hua Kya hai? Dekho mujhe dar lag raha hai batao.

Daya: wo Abhijeet 1 saal se coma mein hai ( in one breath)

Tarika: Kyaaa? ( started crying)

Tarika: mujhe Abhijeet se Milna hai.

Daya: Tarika, abhi to ayi ho.

Tarika: Daya, mere liye Abhijeet se zyada kuch bhi important nahi hai. Tum mujhe us ke pas le jao bas.

Daya: theek hai.

Then daya and Tarika sat in the car and drove to city hospital. They entered Abhijeet's ward. Tarika fall on floor seeing Abhijeet lifeless. She was continuously crying.

Tarika: Abhijeet... abhijeet plz uth jao... abhijeet ankhe kholo na, dekho na tumhari tarika tum se Milne ayi hai.

Tarika took Abhijeet's hand and kiss on it.

Tarika: Abhijeet uth jao, meri kasam uth jao, apni tarika ki kasam uth jao. Uth jao.

Suddenly, Tarika saw Abhijeet's finger moving.

Tarika: Abhijeet. Daya Abhijeet hosh mein a Gaya.

Abhijeet opened his eyes and saw Tarika

Daya: mein doctor ko bula ke lata hun.

Doctor came in

Doc: please ap log bahar jaiye. Mujhe kuch test karne hain.

Tarika and Daya: ok doctor.

After few minutes, doctor was done with his check ups. Tarika and Daya came inside.

Tarika: Abhijeet

Abhijeet: Tarika

Tarika: thank God tum uth gaye warna mein to mar..

Abhijeet: chup. Is agge aik lafz bhi nahi. Aur mein kese na uthta meri dil ki dhadkan jo mere pas a gayi thi. Tarika, tum mere dil ki dhadkan ho. Tum nahi to kuch nahi.

Tarika smiled. 

* * *

**so how was it? Plz review if you like it.**


End file.
